A Book that I Wrote for Us
by LunaScamander17
Summary: bagaimana kalau yang menciptakan Harry Potter adalah seorang pemuda benama Draco Stevenson, bukan JK Rowling? Draco mencari ide untuk bukunya, disebuah Cafe tidak jauh dari kediamannya. Bertemu dengan gadis bernama Astoria. RnR don't like don't read. Two Shot. Drastoria. [CHAP 2 IS UP!]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling yang punya HP, bukan Draco ya :P cumen author yang emang 'sudah menuju gila' **

**Summary: bagaimana kalau yang menciptakan Harry Potter adalah seorang pemuda benama Draco Stevenson, bukan J.K.R? Draco mencari ide untuk bukunya, disebuah Cafe tidak jauh dari kediamannya. Bertemu dengan gadis bernama Astoria **** RnR don't like don't read.**

**A/N: author mikir, misalnya Harry Potter bukan dibuat J.K.R jadi gimana, dan ide ini muncul begitu saja. Maafin author ya klo gaje. Tap masih bisa dicobakan?**

Draco Stevenson, seorang sekertaris , yang diam-diam seorang penulis ini sedang mencari ide untuk buku-nya. Draco sudah lama sekali ingin menjadi seorang penulis, tapi keluarga tidak mendukung.

Setelah jam 9:00 malam Draco yang lelah dan baru saja pulang dari perkerjaannya itu, memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke Cafe 24 jam yang baru beroperasi selama beberapa minggu ini.

Cafe baru itu terlihat elegant, walau sepertinya banyak sekali warna-warna cerah seperti pink yang dicampur dengan coklat tua tersebar sebagai tema cafe tersebut. Mudah sekali di tebak kalau pemiliknya seorang wanita.

Setelah beberapa lama Draco duduk merenung di meja dekat dengan jendela cafe, seorang pelayan akhirnya datang menghampirinya.

"mau pesan apa, sir?"

"satu cappucino latte" kata Draco tanpa memandang si pelayan balik.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi Draco merogoh isi tasnya, mengeluarkan pena dan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berisi semua tulisannya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, sebuah cupcake coklat diletakan di depan kertas yang sedang dituliskannya.

"um..." Draco barus saja ingin memberitahu si pelayan kalau dia salah memberi pesanan, tapi Draco baru sadar kalau hanya dia yang duduk di cafe itu.

"aku hanya merasa kalau kau baru saja mengalami hari buruk" kata pelayan itu, dan Draco yang baru sadar bahwa si pelayan masih berddiri disitu.

"aku merasa kau bukan pelayanku yang tadi, dan mana Cappucino-ku?" ujar Draco kepada pelayan itu dengan dingin.

"oh, aku hanya menirukan suara orang-orang yang aku temui hari ini" pelayan itu mengubah suaranya dengan gaya accent amerika

"sebenarnya pekerjaanmu itu pelayan atau actress?" Draco mencoba mengembalikan fokusnya kepada tulisannya.

"aku bisa menjadi keduanya, karena aku berkerja sebagai actress pemula di theater Aidran" Pelayan itu memberikan Draco cappucinonya, yang ternyata dari tadi disembunyikannya.

"dari mana kau mendapatkan cappucino yang jelas-jelas tidak ad di nampan-mu tadi?" kata Draco.

"aku juga berkerja sebagai pesulap jalanan disekitar jalanan panti asuhan Xavier" pelayan itu membersihkan gelas-gelas pajngan di counter kasir.

Draco memandang pelayan itu dengan binggung dan Aneh.

"oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, apa yang dari tadi kau sibuk tulis?" pelayan itu memaparkan senyum tanpa besalah, yang membuat Draco sedikit merinding.

"hanya ideku untuk buku yang akan kuselesaikan tahun ini" kata Draco, yang kembali lagi menulis "dan aku tidak percaya aku baru saja mengatakan itu kepada mu"

"well, kalau aku boleh tah tentang apa itu?" pelayan itu kembali berjalan kearah Draco dan duduk di kursi kosong didepan Draco.

"apa kau yakin mau mendengar cerita super panjang, dan boss-mu tidak akan memarahi kita?" Draco tertawa kecil, memandang kearah mata coklat itu, yang memandang balik mata kelabunya dengan kilau antusias.

"tidak, karena aku adalah boss-nya" kata gadis itu.

Draco memandang gadis itu dengan tidak percaya, "well, kalau itu memang benar, ceritanya tentang seorang gadis yang ingin mengubah masa lalu kedua orang tuanya. Lalu akhirnya dengan mesin waktu kembali ke masa lalu. kelanjutannya kemungkinan dia akan jatuh cinta kepada ayahnya."

"kenapa terlalu cheesy?" kata gadis itu tanpa berpikir panjang.

"hey! Itu ide keren okay, ada kemungkinan yang lain-nya" kata Draco, membela dirinya sendiri.

"kau bisa membuat gadis itu mati, dan ayahnya akan bertemu dengan ibunya, dan ibunya mati di masa depan, dan cerita akan terus terulang balik." Kata gadis itu, menceritakan seluruh isi buku seolah buku itu akan mudah ditebak.

"well..."

"semuanya mudah ditebak, dan cerita tidak akan berkembang" gadis itu berjalan ke arah counter kasr lagi dan mulai mengepak beberapa kotak teh ke dalam dus kecil.

"apa kau menyindierku?" kata Draco sambil menatap gadis itu dengan bercanda.

"tenang saja, bukumu itu tidak akan laris, walau para percetakan dan agency akan menyukainya"

"jadi kau mau aku mengubah seluruh isinya?" Draco sekali lagi terrbelalak oleh gadis ini 'sebenarnya apa maunya' pikir Draco. "kau sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang suka membaca, sejak kapan kau tahu apa yang harus aku ubah?"

"hey... aku membaca novel anak-anak hingga novel dewasa seperti Sherlock Holmes dan sebagainya"

"ok, ok, aku percaya padamu, lalu menurutmu apa yang harus aku ubah?" Draco terrsenyum memandang wajah cantik gadis itu.

"apa rating buku-mu?" gadis itu mulai mengambil pensil yang dari tadi ada di telinganya dan mulai menyatat-nyatat dari buku notes yang sebenarnya untuk mencatat pesanan pelanggan.

"dewasa" Kata Draco dengan nada yang jelas, seolah bukunya memang untuk dewasa dan tidak bisa diubah lagi.

"ubah menjadi anak-anak" gadis itu tersenyum, yang menurut Draco 'licik'

"APA! Itu akan mengubah semua plot yang sudah kubuat sebulan ini!"

"hey, kau mau bukumu laku tidak?" dahi gadis itu berkerut.

"ya... tapi disaat seperti ini buku anak-anak tidak laku"

"hey kau meragukan ku? Kemampuan melamar alamiku itu biasanya akurat loh" kata gadis itu

Draco menatapnya dengan lekat-lekat, ia baru sadar dia tidak akan mungkin memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'gadis-tak-dikenal'

"um... aku lupa menanyakan namamu" kata Draco, dengan senyum menawan yang bisa membuat semua gadis disekitar itu pingsan.

"Astoria, Astoria Greyson" Astoria membalas "panggil aku Tori"

"well, Tori, apa yang ada dikepalamu?"

"sekolah sihir!" Tori menyeringai lebar kearah Draco.

"apa?"

"sekolah sihir, Hogwarts, aku yakin buku ini akan membuat semua orang tidak bisa meletakannya!" Tori melompat kegirangan.

"tunggu, tunggu, kau benar-benar ingin mencetakan ini? karena aku masih ragu" kata Draco dengan keraguan.

"yep, namanya Harry Potter, seorang penyihir yang tidak tahu kalau dirinya penyihir-"

"tunggu, bagaimana dia tidak tahu kalau dirinya penyihir?" tanya Draco, yang sibuk menulis, dan berhenti saat itu.

"sudah ikuti saja, kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena melindungin dari penyihir jahat yang ingin membunuhnya!" Astoria mengambil sebuah sumpit dan mulai mengayunkannya bagai tongkat.

"lalu kita punya Dumbledore, kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang sangat bijak dan sangat menyayangi murid-muridnya" lanjut Tori.

"bisakah kau santai sedikit? Aku yang menulis kecuali kau inging gantian menulis" kata Draco yang tertawa melihat aksi Tori yang tiba-tiba.

"well, kau bisa mencantumkan namaku disamping namamu nanti" kata Tori penuh harap.

"ide yang bagus itu" Draco tertawa renyah. "dari mana kau mendapat semua ini?"

"oh, perjalanan dari tempat asalku ke London" kata Tori "lalu aku memutuskan membuka cafe dari pada menulis. karena aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk menunggu selama satu tahun sampai ada yang akan membaca bukuku"

Draco tersenyum dengan perasaan prihatin, ternyata ada orang yang mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya, mimpi yang terputus.

"hey. Jangan bengong begitu saja! Ayo lanjutkan!" kata Tori dengan semangat.

"hei! Tunggu, kau benar-benar memiliki tempat ini?" tanya Draco

"tidak juga sih, aku menyewanya, peralatan yang ada disini adalah hasil kiriman uang ayahku, tapi aku tidak ingin memberatkannya" kata Tori, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"ada apa?"

"ah tidak kok, kenapa tidak kita lanjutkan?" kata Tori, tersenyum.

"okay"

"Harry dibesarkan oleh the Dursleys yang nanti akan kita perkenalkan dihalaman pertama sebelum Harry muncul. Dursleys tidak pernah menyukai Harry, Harry tidur di lemari bawah tangga sebelum dia pergi ke Hogwarts...

Semalaman Draco dan Tori membicarakan tentang buku itu sampai...

"hey aku tahu aku akan menambahakan karakter bengis satu lagi setalh Snape" senyuman 'licik' Tori mulai terlihat lagi.

"siapa itu" Draco yang penasaran memandang Tori dengan senyum

"Draco Malfoy!" Tori tertawa

"oh yang benar saja?! Kau pikir itu lucu" senyuman Draco langsung hilang sekejap.

"hey, kau bisa jadi karakter yang keren okay, karena dia akan dijadikan ferret di tahun keempat" Tori tertawa kencang. Draco masih belum mengangap itu lucu.

"baiklah, tapi kau juga harus punya karakter yang nanti akan kubuat" Draco mulai memamerkan senyuman licik.

"oh, kau tahu tidak the Golden Trio itu aku, mereka semua aku!" Tori membalas senyuman Draco dengan senyuman kemenangan.

"oh yang benar saja?!"

Draco dan Tori tidak tidur semalaman dan baru sadar ketika matahari menyinari ruangan cafe dari jendela.

"aku benar-benar harus pulang Tori" kata Draco dengan kecewa.

"ahh... ya.. aku minta maaf sudah menahanmu semalaman" kata Tori yang merasa bersalah

"ya... jangan menyalahan dirimu, ini sangat menyenangkan, hari yang indah!" Draco keluar dari cafe menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari situ.

Pintu apertementnya tidak terkunci, menandakan Pansy sudah pulang.

"oh ya aku lupa..." ujar Draco yng membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu.

"DRACO!" Pansy yang baru saja membuka pintu langsung memeluk Draco dengan erat.

"Pans... kau minum alkohol lagi?" kata Draco yang mencium bau alkohol dari tubuh Pansy ketika memluknya.

"well.. apa kau tidak? Dimana kau semalaman ini?! kau pasti berselingkuh dengan wanita lain dan... dan..." Pansy belum sempat menyesaikan perkatannya dan tertidur lagi di depan pintu.

"well..." Draco menggendong Pansy masuk. 'aku harus menambahkan karakter bernama Pansy Parkinson' ujar Draco dalam hati.

Dihari-hari berikutnya Draco dan Tori mulai sering berbicara lewat telpon, hubungan antara co-writer menjadi semakin dekat, dan malah lebih dari sebelumnya.

"well.. aku sedang berpikir kalau kau ingin makan malam denganku" kata Draco lewat telpon.

"yah.. kau pacar, dan aku tidak, jadi kita tidak bisa kencan ganda" astoria berkata dengan diselangin dengan gugupan senang.

"tidak, hanya aku dan kau. Pansy pergi dengan Timothy, lagi pula aku merasa kami sudah putus" kata Draco yang ikut terseyum.

"well.. ya.. tidak.. ya.. maksudku"

"aku jemputkau jam 8.00 nanti" Draco tertawa geli.

"ya.. okay... bye"

"bye.."

"bye"

"ya... bye"

-0000000000000-

"kau tahu, kita harus memikirkan asal mula Voldemort" kata Tori yang memasukan sepotong steak sambil melihat kertas-kertas ide Draco.

"ya... nama belakanganya harus Riddle" ujar Draco.

"kenapa?" tanya Tori binggung.

"aku tidak pernah menyukai bosku. Dan dia pantas menjadi si tokoh jahat" kata Draco

"well.. itu bisa digunakan, aku ingin nama depanya Tom, karena dulu aku tidak suka dengan seorang anak bernama Tom." Kata Tori, yang meneguk segelas wine yang ada disampingnya.

"okay... hey Marvolo! Nama seseorang yang aku lihat dibuku yang pernah aku baca, aku cukup menyukainya"

Beberapa detik kemudian Draco memandang Tori dengan pandangan yang biasanya dia tunjiukan ketika ada ide yang baru saja muncul. Dia menulis nama Tom Marvolo Riddle dan 'I am Lord Voldemort' dengan pena dari sakunya dan sebuah tissue, lalu mulai membuat garis sambungan dari satu huruf ke huruf lainnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Torimulai memindahkan perhatiannya ke Draco.

Draco melempar penanya ke meja, membuat suara 'plak' yang cukup besar, segera menyerahakn tissue itu kepada astoria.

"_impressive_" Tori ikut menyeringai

"jika disambungkan Lord Voldemort bisa menjadi Tom Marvolo Riddle. Dari situlah dia mengubah namanya!"

"lalu masa lalunya? Semua karakter jahat harus memiliki masa lalu suram..."

"dia seorang anak yatim, ibunya seorang keturunan darah murni yang jatuh cinta pada seorang muggle."

"okay... lalu apa yang terjadi dengan ayahnya?" Tori memainkan gelasnya lagi, namun pandangannya masih terarah kepada Draco.

"ibunya, memberikan ayahnya ramuan cinta – akan kujelaskan nanti- , namun karena ramuan itu berkerja selama bertahun-tahun, ibunya mulai merasa bersalah dan menghentikan pemberian ramuan cinta. Ayahnya meninggalkan ibunya yang sedang hamil dan, ibunya meninggal karena melahirkannya"

"itu cukup tragis.. apa itu ramuan cinta?" tanya Tori.

"ramuan yang kusebut Armontentia, harum-nya tergantung harum yang disukai oleh orang yang ad didekatnya, tentu saja berwarna pink, dan dapat membuat orang yang ingin dicintaimu menyukaimu."

"ya.. wangi apa yang kau cium"

"apa?"

"wangi apa yang kau cium kalau kau berada dekat ramuan cinta" wajah Tori mulai memerah, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kata-kata yang baru diucapkanya.

"um.. kau tidak apa-apa?"

"ya... aku masih ingin tahu apa yang kau cium" nadanya menjadi _seductive_, membawa suasana makin panas.

"shampo-mu" kata Draco dengan jujur. Tanpa disadarinya bibir Tori menempel dengan bibirnya.

"ah..." Tori kembali sadar. Dan suasana kembali menjadi canggung.

"kau... kuantar pulang?" Draco berdiri dari kursinya.

"ya, ya" Tori menganggukkan kepalanya dan ikut bangkit dari kursinya.

-00000000-

Beberapa bulan berlalu, Pansy pindah dari apartemen Draco. Seperti biasa, Draco selalu mengunjungi cafe Tori sebelum pergi kerja. Hari ini Tori tidak ada di kasir seperti biasanya, melainkan seorang wanita berambut pirang, menggunakan seragam Tori.

"um.. permisi?" Wanita itu tersenyum ramah kepada Draco. "kau tahu dimana Tori?"

"dengar, kau bernama Draco Stevens?" tanya wanita itu dengan wajah geram.

"ya... ada apa?"

"dengar, jangan pernah mendekati adikku lagi!" air mata mulai membasahi wajah wanita itu, walau raut wajahnya masih terlihat geram.

"hey! Apa masalahmu denganku? Mana Tori?!" tanya Draco yang binggung ditempat.

"lebih baik kau pergi sekarang juga atau aku panggil security" ujar wanita itu.

"tunggu! Sejak kapan ada security disini? Siapa kau?!" wanita itu mendorong Draco keluar dari ruangan itu.

"maafkan aku aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa padamu" wanita itu mengubah tanda 'open' di depan pintu menjadi 'close'.

-00000000-

Draco, yang masih ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Tori, sengaja menggunakan jalan memutar menunggu wanita tadi.

"tunggu! kau yang tadi pagi" kata Draco pada wanita itu, yang sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Mr Stevens" wanita itu tersenyum sedih kearahnya.

"ya, dan kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa anda?" kata Draco, menyilangkan kedua lengannya kedepan dadanya.

"aku Daphne Grayson. Kakak Tori"

"senang bertemu denganmu" Draco mengeluarkan tanganya untuk menjabat tangan Daphne.

"tidak terlalu sopan untuk bersalaman dengan lawan jenis" kata Daphne dengan dingin.

"well..."

"bisakah kita membicarakannya di tempat lain?" kata Daphne, mengarahkan tangannya menuju mobilnya.

Setelah mereka sampai di sebuah restoran, Daphne mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Draco.

"ini akan sangat mengejutkan untukmu" Daphne diam sesaat, meneguk segelas sampanye "Tori, pingsan kemaren malam. Dia... kondisinya tidak terlalu baik"

"APA! Dan kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?" Draco terbelalak, tidak mempedulikan bahwa orang-orang disekitar mereka mulai menatap mereka.

"Ayah kami mengatakan bahwa ini semua salahmu! Dia bilang, kau membuat Tori sakit dan sebagainya, padahal aku tahu kalau Tori jatuh cinta..." Daphne menatap Draco, berharap kalau Draco tidak akan memberi tanggapan pada kata-katanya barusan, karena itu akan mempersulit keadaan.

"orangtua kalian tidak meninggal? Karena itulah yang Tori beritahu kepadaku!" kata Draco.

"Tori dititipkan kepada bibi dan pamanku di desa. Aku bersama ayah dan ibuku. Setelah paman dan bibi meninggal saat usia Tori 11 tahun, Tori dikembalikan ke orangtuaku. Dan mereka memperlilakukan Tori dengan sangat buruk" Daphne memandang hiasan bunga yang dari tadi berada diatas meja makan itu.

"Dursleys..." ujar Draco pada dirinya sendiri, yang tanpa sengaja terdengar Daphne.

"ya, Dursleys, dan perilakuku padanya juga tidak berbeda jauh." Mata Daphne bergelinang.

"kau membaca naskah kami?" kata Draco

"ya, dan aku sangat menyuakainya, kau harus melirisnya" Daphne tersenyum, mengangkat gelas sampanyenya lagi.

"aku harus melihatnya"

"aku sudah mengatakannya padamu! Kamar Tori dijaga ketat, kau tidak bisa kesana!"

"aku harus mencoba! Karena kami harus menyelesaikan buku ini!"

"aku akan mencoba, tapi kau harus 'hati-hati'" kata Daphne yang bangkit dari kursinya.

-0000000000-

Draco sudah mennunggu cukup lama diruang tunggu. dia benar-benar harus melihat Tori!. Akhirnya Draco bangkit dan pergi menuju kamar Tori.

"Draco!" Daphne berlari kecil kearahnya.

"jangan bilang dia mati" kata Draco dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"tidak, ini lebih buruk, Tori diagnosa kanker stadium 4" kata Daphne dengan air mata yang berlinang membanjiri kedua pipinya.

"aku harus melihatnya" kata Draco dengan gemetar. Draco berjalan melewati tatapan 'galak' Mr Greyson. Menuju kamar Tori.

"Tori.." Draco duduk disampingnya, menggengam tangan pucatnya.

"Drake... kau harus meliris buku itu! Aku harus membacanya dan itu hal terakhir yang akan kulakukan dihari terakhir aku hidup.

"Tori.. aku belum menyelesaikannya, aku tidak bisa tanpamu" Draco tidak percaya, dia menangis didepan wanita yang ia cintai.

"hey.. aku kira kau tidak pernah menangis..." canda Tori.

"aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menyelesaikanya" kata Draco.

-0000000000-

"Mr Stevenson..." Christhoper Little melihat nasakahnya kembali dengan lekat-lekat.

"ya Mr Little?" Draco yang gugup meminum segelas tehnya lagi.

"kami, tertarik dengan bukumu... Harry Potter..."

"tidak, aku mengerjakannya berdua dengan tunanganku" kata Draco, membetulkan.

"ah.. ya.. itu mungkin sedikit bermasalah... nama.. akan lebih panjang dan tidak muat di cover..." kata Mr Little.

"ya, aku bisa mengubahnya" kata Draco.

-00000000000-

"D. , aku menyukainya" kata Tori, pada Draco. "Harry Potter by D.A Stevens"

-00000000000-

Satu tahun kemudian...

"Tori! Buku ini akan dipajang di toko buku diseluruh dunia, dan aku yakin itu" Kata Drac dengan bangga.

"kau berhasil!" Tori berteriak kegirangan dari tempat tidur rumah sakitnya.

"aku selalu ingin anak ku membaca buku itu, dan aku akan membiarkannya memberikannya pada cucuku" ujar Daphne yang sedang hamil itu.

0-0

Sembilan tahun kemudian...

"Mr Stevens?" tanya sang pembawa acara.

"ya" Draco kembali lagi sadar dari kenangannya itu.

"jadi itulah mengapa anda memasangkan Draco dengan wanita yang tidak dikenal, Astoria Greengrass?" tanya sang pembawa acara dengan antusias.

"ya, karena dia isteriku" gurau Draco, sang pembawa acara ikut tertawa dengannya.

"apakah anda selalu tahu kalau 'Harry Potter' akan menjadi sebesar ini?"

"ya, karena aku percaya pada Harry" jawab Draco.

"baik, terimakasih Mr Stevens untuk waktunya, aku sangat bertermakasih!"

"aku harusnya berterimakasih pada para penggemar yang sampai saat ini percaya kepada Harry. Sampai paling akhir" jawab Draco dengan senyum. "Tori... I did it... We did it..."

~fin~

**A/N: sebelum pada bilang saya gila. Saya sangat terharu dengan perjalanan J.K Rowling dengan saya entah ingin cerita itu diperbarui dengan cerita saya sendiri. Kalau nggak suka jangan dibaca ya x( maaf.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: HP punya J.K Rowling bukan punya Draco :P ataupun punya saya.**

**A/N: biar cerita lebih jelas, author bikin satu chapter lagi ya... :D nggak ada yang keberatan kan?**

**Astoria's POV**

hari ini adalah hari yang kutunggu-tunggu ulang tahunku yang ke 20! Dengan begini aku bisa pergi jauh-jauh ke London, meninggalkan kedua orangtua yang tidak mempedulikan ku ini.

aku menaiki kereta dari Manchester ke London, membawa uang secukupnya, dan merencanakan untuk membuka cafe atau bakery, atau keduanya?.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menulis, itulah tujuanku ke London, tapi sulit sekali mendapat uang secara express lewat menulis. Entah, perasaan atau memang jiwa alami melamarku aku akan sangat suka membuka cafe di pinggiran jalan kecil di kota London.

Aku duduk sendiri di kompertamen yang kosong, memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan cafe atau bakery. Tepatnya pikiranku sedang kosong.

Tepat ketika kereta berhenti untuk perbaikan di tengah perjalanannya, aku menatap lewat jendela dan membayangkan seorang bocah lelaki dengan kacamata bulat, mata hijau, rambut hitam tak karuan dan luka berbentuk sambaran kilat.

Semuanya jelas, aku harus segera mengambil pena dan kertas, mencatatt semua itu. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak membawa kedua benda itu di tasku kecilku, aku terpaksa untuk membayangi hal-hal itu dikepalaku selama kereta ini belum berjalan.

Ketika sampai di depan rumah kakakku, aku menyapanya dan cepat-cepat pergi ke kamarku yang biasa kupakai ketika aku berkunjung ke London. Ya, aku mungkin harus tinggal beberapa lama di rumah kakakku dan suaminya sampai aku menemukan perkerjaan yang cocok untukku.

"apa yang kau cari?" kakaku memandangku dengan geli lewat pintu kamarku yang terbuka.

"ah... tidak, kau melihat pena atau kertas? Karena itu akan sangat membantu sekali" kataku gusar, sekarang aku malah mencari pena di kasurku, berpikir mungkin aku meninggalkan satu di sana.

"akan kuambilkan, kau tenang saja" Daphne segera menjauh dari pintu kamarku, mengambil pena dan kertas untukku.

"Cepaatt!" ujarku gusar, aku berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kasurku, berlagak mengipas-ngipaskan wajahku dengan tangan.

Ketika kakaku kembali dengan secarik kertas dan pena, aku langsung menyambarnya dengan kasar, dan duduk di tempat tidur, mulai menulis.

"apa yang terjdi? Kau biasanya begini kalau kau mendapat sesautu yang bagus" jawab Daphne dengan cengiran khasnya.

"ah.. ya ide, sudah sore, kau siapkanlah makan malam, pancake lumayan" kataku, masih sibuk menulis.

"ingat, ini telalu gelap untuk menjadi pagi, bukan saat nya untuk sarapan, kubuatkan yang lain" Daphne berjalan keluar pintu.

"ya.. apa saja" jawabku seperti remaja yang malas-malasan.

-000000-

Hari pertama aku mencari kerja, aku gagal. Kucoba beritkutnya, aku juga gagal diterima, ketiganya ku mencoba aku punya perasaan semua orang membenciku sehingga aku tidak akan pernah punya perkerjaan tetap.

Hal yang berbeda di percobaanku yang keempat di hari ke 7 aku menetap di London, ketika aku baru di wawancara, aku pingsan ditengahnya. Mereka mengatakan aku tidak bisa ikut kalau hidungku selalu mengeluarkan darah, dan tiba-tiba pingsan seperti itu.

Masalahnya selama ini aku merasa sehat-sehat saja... kecuali waktu itu... aku pernah mimisan beberapa kali, tapi aku mengangap hal itu hal biasa.

"ms Greyson, apaka anda selalu merasa pusing atau gejala lain" tanya dokter ketika aku baru bangun dari pingsanku yang sudah entah kapan.

"aku tidak tahu" jawabku "aku tidak pernah mempedulikakannya"

"well... seperti anda mengalami hal anemia?" kata Dokter, mecoba meyakinkanku.

"ada beberapa bagian yang kadang sakit, tapi sepertinya biasa saja" ujarku.

"ah.. bolehkah aku memangila kakak anda?"

"yap" kataku dengan dingin, tentu saja Daphne, siapa yang membayar semua ini? aku tidak yakin ayahku mau, dan aku tidak yakin suami Daphne, Theodore mau membayarnya juga.

"Tori, kau telah terdiagnosis kanker leukimia kronis. Darah merah," sebelum sang dokter menyelesaikan kalimatnya kakakku berteriak keras.

"APA?! Tori, kau tidak pernah memberitahuku apa-apa?!" kakakku entah marah atau menangis, yang jelas dia menatap geram kearahku.

Tapi aku tidak merasa takut, mungkin otakku sudah tidak normal lagi atau apa, tapi aku tidak merasa takut akan mati, atau rasa sakit yang akan kurasakan di masa depanku. Aku hanya menangis sedih, karena tidak bisa melanjutkan bukuku,yang kemungkinan memang tidak akan penah ada.

-00000-

Sudah tiga tahun mencoba kemo therapy yang aku tahu sangat merepokan itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ayahku atau kakakku bisa sekaya itu membiayayi semua ini, atau bahkan Theo sendiri.

Aku membuka sebuah cafe yang usianya baru dua minggu, dokter memutuskan agar aku keluar rumah lebih sering, ku ubah bangunan bekas di pinggiran London menjadi sebuah cafe cantik yang buka selama dua-puluh empat jam. Entahlah, mungkin si dokter masih punya kewarasan membiarkan mayat hidup sepertiku untuk mati dengan bebas dan senang.

Tapi aku punya perasaan aku akan suka berkerja di cafe ini, walau aku hanya ditemani oleh beberapa temanku yang jauh-jauh datang dari Manchester untuk berkerja bersamaku kalau cafe sedang sibuk dan penuh. Mereka memang tidak ada kerjaan atau apa, yang jelas ketika aku memanggil mereka datang bersama-sama, tadinya kupkir Daphne yang ada di balik semua ini, Daphne membayar uang sewa rumah mereka agar dekat denganku.

"Tori!" sapa Finn, cowok berambut merah yang sudah lama sekali menjadi temanku.

"hi Finn... oh ya, hari ini kalian tidak usah repot-repot membantuku sampai malam, pulanglah jam 6, aku ingin melayani setiap tamu malam sendiri" kataku, mengutak-atik kasir dan mengambil uang kembalian untuk seorang ibu yang baru saja membeli kue untuk anaknya.

"oh okay... kalau kau yakin..." kata Finn, mulai pergi ke dapur, membuat kue pesanan yang masih menumpuk itu.

Hal yang sama kuberitahu juga kepada Brittany dan Jodyln, teman kuliahku. Walau mereka dengan senang hati menolak, aku tetap memaksa mereka.

"pokokny hari ini tidak ada yang 'lembur'" kataku dengan senyum cerah kepada mereka di dapur.

-000000-

Tepat jam sembilan malam waktu itu, bunyi bel pada pintu membuatku tersadar dengan dunia nyata. Seorang pria, berambut pirang dengan perlahan berjalan menuju meja yang berada di pojok tepatnya pada samping jendela. Segera aku menuju ke meja itu untuk mengambil pesanan pria itu.

"mau pesan apa, sir?" tanyaku, sambil membuka catatan, yang memang jarang dipakai karena kebanyakan orang selalu memesan satu menu.

"satu cappucino latte" kata pria itu tanpa memandangku dengan lesu. Setelah aku pergi, aku yang segera membuat cappucino, meliriknya diam-diam. Dia sedang mengeluarkan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas berantakan dan sebuah pena. 'penulis' pikirku dengan girang.

Entah angin dari mana aku merasa waktu yang tepat membarikan cupcake gratis. Segera kubawa cupcake dan cappucino yang kusimpan diam-diam secara ajaib(lagi-lagi trik dari Finn yang mengajariku sulap kecil, dan aku cukup menguasainya), dan membawanya ke meja itu dengan segera.

Kuperhatikan pandangan orang ini tidak akan mungkin menjauh tanpa ada yang meghalanginya. Jadi aku menaruh cupcake dengan cream kuning itu diatas kertas yang sedang ditulisnya, sehingga dapat terlihat.

"aku hanya merasa kau baru saja mengalami hari yang buruk" dia mendongak dan menatapku dengan geram. Dan tanpa snegaja aku melirik nametagnya: _Draco Stevenson_. Okay nama keren untuk orang tampan pikirku. tapi segera kuhapus pikiran itu, karena aku sudah lama sekali tidak pernah bilang seseorang tampan dari sejak SMP.

"aku merasa kau bukan pelayanku yang tadi, dan mana cappucino ku?" katanya dengan dingin.

"oh, aku hanya menirukan suara orang-orang yang aku temui hari ini" aku menitukan accent seorang turis amerika yang datang tadi pagi.

"sebenarnya pekerjaanmu itu pelayan atau actress?" Mr Stevenson, Draco? Pokoknya dia mengembalikan penadangnya ke kertas yang baru setengah halaman ditulisnya.

"aku bisa menjadi keduanya, karena aku berkerja sebagai actress pemula di theater Aidran" yang tentu saja hanya kukarang, makanya ku tambahkan dengan nada gurauan. Ku taruh cangkir cappucino yang kusembunyikan tadi.

"dari mana kau mendapatkan cappucino yang jelas-jelas tidak ad di nampan-mu tadi?" oh... oaku punya caraku sendiri Mr Stevenson.

"aku juga berkerja sebagai pesulap jalanan disekitar jalanan panti asuhan Xavier" yang kebetulan hanya Finn yang berkerja disana. Aku berjalan menuju kasir, dan membersihkan gelas-gelas wine, yang digunakan hanya sebagai hiasan.

"ngomong-ngomong apa yang dari tadi kau sibuk tulis?" kataku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"hanya ideku untuk buku yang akan kuselesaikan tahun ini" okay... aku harus memberitahunya tentang Harry.

-0000000-

Aku tidak percaya ini! Draco Stevens baru saja mengajakku kencan!. Saking senangnya aku menggangu kakakku yang sedang memasak makan siang dibawah. Sampai dia harus mengecek ke kamarku.

"ada apa?" katanya menyeringai sinting, dia masuk dan menutup pintu kamarku. Akhirnya duduk di tempat tidurku.

"Draco mengajakku makan malam!" kataku kegirangan, aku yang melompat di kasurku membuat rambutku yang pendek ini rontok berjatuhhan.

"Tori..." tapi kakakku tidak terlihat sesenang diriku, wajahnya prihatin menuju ke sedih. "kau tidak bisa terus membohinginya"

Kakakku berjalan lambat ke meja makeupku, mengelus rambut palsuku yang selama ini kupakai berkerja untuk menutupi rambut pendekku yang sudah agak kelewat pendek seperti rambut laik-laki yang sangat-sangat pendek(ya bilang saja menuju ke botak tapi aku tidak mau mengakui itu). Rambut itu satu-satunya rambut yang menyerupai rambut asliku yang dulu, bersama kepala palsunya, rambut itu masih ditatap oleh Daphne dengan lembut.

Dan aku tahu, Draco harus mengetahui semua ini, sejak pertama kali kami bertemu di cafe saat itu, bahkan saat itu aku sudah membohonginya.

"aku tahu Daph, tapi aku takut dia tidak akan pernah memaafkanku, aku terlalu mencintainya..." satu, tidak dua, atau tiga tetesan lebih air mata sudah membasahi daguku, seolah berharap Draco datang dan mengusap semuanya. Daphne berlari dan memelukku.

"bagaimanapun juga dia tetap harus mengetahuinya" kata Daphne, memelukku erat-erat. Aku tidak menyangka mungkin aku menangis lagi sejak 2 tahun lalu aku menangis dirumah sakit, setelah aku mengetahui aku sakit.

-000000-

Makan malam tidak berjalan begitu baik, bukan begitu juga, aku yang memulainya. Tanpa sengaja aku mencium Draco Stevens.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau segelas wine bisa membuatku mabuk. Atau pernyataan Draco tentang shampoku(yang nyatanya lebih menuju parfumeku).

Sesudah dirumah, Daphne sekali lagi menyambutku dengen pelukan yang hampir membuatku sesak napas.

"bagaimana? Kau sudah memberitahunya?" tanyanya

"ah... itu aku belum melakukannya sama sekali" kataku denga polos.

"au tidak peduli kapan, tapi aku tidak akan mau berbohong dihari pernikahan kalian atau semacamnya!" Daphne segera pergi menuju kamarnya.

"belum tentu aku menikahinya!" aku berseru balik, walau didalam hati aku sangat berharap hal itu terjadi.

-000000000-

Saat ayahku datang, walau aku tidak terlalu menyukainya, aku malah lebih menyukai mum, tapi aku mulai berusaha untuk memaafkan perilaku mereka pada ku dulu, seperti ketika aku memaafkan Tori.

Tanpa disengaja Daphne keceplosan soal hubungan tidak jelasku dengan Draco, itu sangat memalukan sampai aku harus minta ijin ke toilet dan mengisi minum berkali-kali karena ceritany yang tidak selesai-selesai.

Sayangnya dad tidak terlalu senang dengan Draco, dia memberi comment setiap kali ada kesalahan dari Draco. Seperti membuatku jatuh saat bersepeda bersama anjing Daphne, Paddy.(dari situ aku mendapat nama Padfoot, karena Paddy sering mengambil boot Draco dan akhirnya hilang entah kemana, dan Draco sering memangilnya "Paddy my Boot" terdengar seperti 'Pad foot', kenapaku menceritakan padamu semua ini?).

Tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing, entah terlalu banyak berpikir atau memang tidak enak badan seperti biasa. Tapi aku sudah tidak menyadarkan diri.

-000000000-

Yang kudengar di saat aku terbangun dari tidurku adalah suara yang menyebut nama Draco. Kakakku Daphne, berusaha membuatku bangun dengan nama Draco, bagus kak, kau berhasil, pikirku setegah bercanda.

"Tori! Draco disini... kau harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya padanya, karena aku akan mengatakan kalau kau sakit" kata Daphne "dia ingin bertemu denganmu"

Daphne keluar, jantungku yang berdengup kencang sekarang, berharap Draco tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama atau ada urusan, atau aku ingin menutup kebototakanku sekarang!.

Pintu terbuka, Draco datang dengan mata merah dan air lengket yang dikenal sebagai air mata.

"Drake... kau harus meliris buku itu! Aku harus membacanya dan itu hal terakhir yang akan kulakukan dihari terakhir aku hidup!" kataku penuh ambisius, karena itu memang hal yang terakhir yang harus kulakukan, dan aku tahu hidupku tidak akan bisa lama lagi.

"Tori.. aku belum menyelesaikannya, aku tidak bisa tanpamu" dia mengeluarkan suara tangisan, yang membuatku sadar kembali kalau dia menangis.

"hey.. ku kira kau tidak pernah menangis" kataku setengah bercanda.

"aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menyelesaikanya" kata Draco, mendongak menatapku.

Aku malu, entah kenapa, mungkin kulit pucat dan badanku yang super kurus terekspos dengan jelas dikarenakan baju rumah sakit yang super tipis. Atau rambutku yang sudah tidak ada lagi.

"aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu untukmu" kataku dengan lesuh, inilah saatnya dia harus mengetahui segala sesuatu dariku.

"tapi aku tahu kalau kau berbohong padaku Tori, dan aku memaafkanmu" Draco menyeringai, melupakan air mata sisa yang masih menetes.

"tidak, aku sudah terkena leukimia 3 tahun lalu. aku tidak berkerja sebagai penghibur, aku memiliki kakak yang sangat kusayangi dibanding orangtuaku. Aku malu dengan rambutku sekarang.

Hidupku kemungkinan tingal satu dua tahun lagi. aku sangat ingin menjadi penulis, dan aku payah karena aku tidak bisa membuat mimpiku nyata sebelum aku mati,

dan aku mencintaimu! Aku sangat mencintaimu karena untuk pertama kalianya seumur hidupku aku masih ingin hidup di dunia munafik ini. apakah cinta sebodoh ini sampai aku sendiri menjadi takut akan kematian" aku tidak tahan lagi air mataku menetes dengan deras dan ini pertamakalinya aku menangis sehebat ini.

Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk sementara, dia diam, dan berdiri memelukku.

"aku juga mencintaimu, walau kau banyak menyimpan rahasia, aku memaafkanmu" kata Draco, mengelus, kepalaku, kepalaku yang aku malu akui sudah tidak mempunyai sehelai rambut.

"dan kau masih sangat cantik dengan atau tidak dengan rambut" Draco melepas pelukan kami, menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku, menciumku dengan panas, aku yakin kalau Daphne tidak datang menggangu kami sudah tidak memakai baju lagi.

-0000000-

Aku bahagia, setidaknya aku bisa melihat keponakanku Nicholas Theodore Nott lahir.

Walaupun aku sudah sekarat, Daphne memberiku gelar sebagai ibu baptis anaknya dan Draco sebagai ayah baptis, dan aku sangaat menyayanginya.

Dan wajah Draco dan Nicholas adalah wajah terakhir yang kulihat dalam perjalanan terakhir hidupku.

Dan aku berharap Nicholas tumbuh menjadi anak pemberani seperti Harry. Dan dia tahu siapa Harry.

Seperti apa kata McGonagall "setiap anak di dunia kita akan mengenalnya"

Aku bahagia

Apakah aku bilang aku sangat bahagia disurga?

-000-

Draco's POV

Banyak sekali kerabat Astoria yang datang di pemakamannya, banyak yang memberikan sesuatu untukku. Seperti anak-anak panti asuhan dimana tempat teman Tori, Finn, berkerja.

Surat, boneka, bunga, ucapan terimakasih karena telah menciptakan Harry Potter. Anak-anak ini pernah bertemu Tori itu jelasnya. Tori mengunjungi mereka untuk membaca Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah di panti asuhan mereka. Dan aku sangat tersentuh betapa sayangnya dia kepada anak-anak.

"hari yang panjang?" kata Finn, saat aku melewatinya untuk menjauh dari pemakaman, agar menenagkan diri.

"kukira kau seharusnya menangis" kata Finn yang memandang pemakaman Tori tidak jauh.

"aku menangis, di dalam" ujarku.

"aku ingin memberimu ini" kata Finn, yaang ternyata Dari tadi memegang sebuah tali yang tersambung ke leher seekor bayi anjing Cheapshake bay retriver. "Tori ingin aku memberikannya padamu"

Aku menerimanya dengan binggung. "Tori?"

"ya, itu anak dari anjingku. Karena Tori menginginkan satu aku menyisakan seekor paling kecil" kata Finn, menyeringai kecil. "dulu Tori itu kecil, aku mengingatnya tidak sampai sepundakku. Sudah dulu ya"

Finn berjalan kearah mobil paling dekat yang berada di parkiran. Aku membiarkannya pergi, dan aku yakin melihat wajahnya memerah. Aku tidak bisa menangis lagi, bilang saja seperti itu, air mataku tidak kuat lagi untuk menetes saking sakitnya. Tapi aku sakit di dalam.

"Cinta itu bodoh kadang, tapi entah kenapa bisa sekuat ini" Draco memandang anjing barunya yang balas memandangnya. "ya kan Tori?" anjing itu membalas dengan guk kencang dan pelan.

~fin~

"_Because I really Love her, in some odd ways I don't know how or why" _

_- D.A Stevens _

**A/N: jadi chapter ini lebih menunjukan perjalanan Cinta Drastoria dibanding menuju pembuatan novelnya. **

**tapi emang beginilah. Mungkin Finn punya perasaan ke Tori. **

**Trus quote yg terakhir itu cumen dibuat author doang. :D semoga menikmati, nanya kalau ngk ngerti, tolong review. **

**Maafin author kalau ada typo. **

**Dan anjingnya Draco tadi cumen buat tribute Timber, anjingny Tom Felton yang meninggal beberapa bulan lalu. author terharu :'(. **

**Makasih yang udah review membantu author banget. **

**P.S: author enjoy banget nulis story ini. akhirnya author ketemu OTP author. soalnya tiap kali ada adegan Drastoria pasti author entah kenapa bisa nangis gt. (readers: lebay thor lebay...) **** semoga enjoy bacanya jg ya!**


End file.
